


Grief/Mourning

by Thunderfire69



Series: IronStrange Week 2019 [6]
Category: Avengers, Avengers: Endgame - Fandom, Doctor Strange - Fandom, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief, Heavy Angst, IronStrange Week, IronStrange week day six, M/M, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: My prompt fill for day six of IronStrange week.Stephen mourns.





	Grief/Mourning

Stephen didn’t want to get out of bed that morning. The pouring rain outside didn’t help, nor did the reminder blaring on his phone (as if he could forget). Still, he forced himself to roll out of bed. He refused to use magic, struggling with his shaking hands to get himself dressed. He didn’t eat anything. He didn’t think he could keep anything down anyway.

 

He’d chosen one of his nicest suits to wear that day. Stephen held back a sob as he thought of how much he used to like this particular suit; it was pure white, and he always said how it was definitely the best suit Stephen owned. It was why the sorcerer was wearing this particular suit on this particular day.

 

He took a moment to look around the room he was in, before he opened a portal to the Sanctum. He hadn’t been here for a little while now, and he angrily wiped tears away as he took a moment to remember him as he let his gaze slide over the artefacts and books and everything that made the Sanctum what it was.

 

It took all of his strength to portal out of there, and to not collapse to the floor and start sobbing right then and there. His next stop was a florists, where he got the same flowers he’d gotten the year before; a bouquet of white lilies, red and pink carnations and a few dark crimson roses.

 

Then, taking a deep breath, he opened a portal to the place he’d been dreading going for all of that morning. He ignored the rain pouring down onto him, finally letting himself sob like he’d been wanting to all day. He managed to place the flowers atop the gravestone before he broke down completely; he didn’t hear the footsteps coming up the path, but he felt the hand that was placed gently on his shoulder.

 

This was enough comfort to Stephen, glad that the newcomer didn’t try to say anything to make it better. The sorcerer pushed himself to his feet to glance over at the person; he should have known it would have been Tony. He really had the best boyfriend, he thought as Tony gently pulled him close, letting Stephen cry into his shoulder.

 

Stephen didn’t dare look back over at the gravestone. He didn’t dare look at the engraved name, but he knew it was there all the same. He knew he was gone, and there was nothing he could do to change that.

 

“I miss him,” Stephen managed to say, and though he couldn’t see him, he knew Tony was nodding in understanding.

 

“I’m sure he’s in a better place now.”

 

Stephen took a deep breath, but it wasn’t to try and stop his tears. No, it was because he’d decided it was time to stop avoiding naming him, as if it would bring him back if he just denied it. He lifted his head to look at Tony, smiling despite his tears and the pain in his heart.

 

“Yes. Wong will be walking alongside the Ancient One now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Flower meanings: White Lilies- majesty and purity  
> Red carnations- admiration  
> Pink carnations- Remembrance  
> Dark crimson roses- grief/sorrow


End file.
